Ten Thing I Hate about James Potter
by smittyloveshpfic
Summary: James doesnt hate Sirius, he is just easy to pick on, and Sirius thinks that he hates James, but are his feeling seriously in the wrong direction...Going to be a full length FF...JPSB in later chapters..going to be angsty in a couple chapters
1. I hate the way you make fun of me

A/n: No Marauders, which is sad but that's how this fiction has to work.

I don't know if I am going to make Peter apart of this story or not

Remus isn't a werewolf, sorry for those who thought it made him hot, so did I.

And 'Gabriel' is a made up band, which Sirius loves. Any questions just ask in a review or PM.

And my line thing wasn't working so I made my own...heh.

JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb

Sirius Black, a 7th year student at Hogwarts, who had jet black hair and smudged eye liner, Plus his trade mark fitted jeans and 'Gabriel' t-shirt was sitting under a tree of descent size and writing in his notebook. This held one of Sirius' favorite things: a list. At the top of this list Sirius wrote:

**The Ten Thing I Hate About James Harold Potter**

I hate the way you make fun of me.

Sirius looked at the list and started to laugh a little.

"What?" His friend Remus Lupin asked.

"Nothing, I'm just writing." Sirius looked a little embarrassed.

It was well know around Hogwarts that Sirius was a quite, alone, and hurt young man, but James on the other hand was loud, popular, and loved young man. It was also well known that the only way James knew Sirius, was because Sirius was the butt of most of James' jokes. If you asked James if he hated Sirius Black, he would say no, which most people would respond to with, "Then why do you pick on him so much?" He would merely answer, "Because, he is easy to pick on."

As for Remus, he wasn't really friends with James, but they we on a good note all of the time, same with Sirius, Remus didn't like to cross anyone, nor does he like people "hating" each other, so for 6soon to be 7 years he has been trying to get Sirius and James to talk, without yelling.

Remus smiled at Sirius, "Is it another list?"

"Ah you know me well Lupin, you know me well."

"Can I see?"

"Maybe, when I'm done."

Remus just shook his head. Sirius would always say, "Maybe, when I'm done" when the list were about James.

"I'm off to lunch, you coming?"

"After I finish." Sirius said not even looking at Remus, he was watching James tease Snape. "He is such a jerk, he doesn't even know Sev."

Remus turned to look at James poking at Snape and laughing with his friends from the team.

"Someone should stop him.' Lily walked past them, 'LIKE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Lily turned and looked at Remus.

"You want me to stop James? Why don't YOU do it, or you, Sirius?"

"Yeah, it's Sirius." Sirius felt a little annoyed, not even the Head Girl knew his name.

"Lily." Remus pulled her attention off of Sirius, "You should stop him, and you are Head Girl."

"Why? I mean, he isn't really hurting him."

"Wha…" Before Sirius could get his words formed, Lily left to go sit with her friends and watch James mess with Snape.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Sirius, don't, there are way more of them."

"I don't care." Sirius started to make his way over to James and Snape, but by the time Sirius was in James view, James had gotten bored with Snape because he was ignoring James and his taunts. Sirius didn't stop though, he had a new route, he was going to ask Snape for help in Potions, and try to slip in an "Are you okay?" so Sev wouldn't get offensive.

But as Sirius walked past James and his friends James whispered something to his friend, Charles.

"You thought Snape was funny, watch this." Unfortunately, Sirius didn't hear, so he kept walking. When Sirius past them, James turned around and smacked Sirius on the butt.

"Dang Black, you got a little somethin' goin' on, daddy like."

Sirius was too shocked to even move. James walked closer so were he could whisper in Sirius ear, "Daddy really likes it." And kissed the part of Sirius' ear, just be hind his ear-ring. Although, no one saw this but Remus, who thought it would be a good idea to skip lunch just incase he had to break up a fight.

JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb JpSb

A/n: Soo? Who likes it? Come on now... and if you don't like it and put that in a review… I will review back to ask you why and how can I make it better, although, I will not be changing the couple this fiction will become.


	2. I hate that you don’t have to worry a

A/n: This chapter is to FluffySmarts, who is.. well, she is her own self…

**The Ten Thing I Hate About James Harold Potter**

I hate the way you make fun of me.

I hate that you don't have to worry about being alone.

"Remus?" Sirius was sitting in the common room with Remus. Sirius had his notebook and Remus had his book.

"Mmh?"

"You know James wouldn't be as popular as he is without me." Sirius said as he watched James walk out of the room with about 10 friends.

Remus looked over his book at him, "How so?"

"I mean, honestly, why is he popular? And why is he never alone?"

"Erm, honestly, because he makes fun of you and Snape, more of you than Snape."

"My point exactly, he wouldn't be anything without me, he would be alone without me."

"Sirius?"

"Yea?"

"Go to bed."

Sirius chuckled a little, "I will later." Sirius looked back at his notebook '_Do I really hate him?' _ He thought as he watched Remus leave to the library leaving him alone for only a second.

"Hey! Hey Black!"

Sirius looked up to see James had made his way back to the common room and was strangling enough, alone.

"What Potter?"

James just stared into Sirius eyes.

Grey met Hazel.

And Sirius felt something between them, like a spark, only it couldn't be put into words.

"Ha-ha, Hey look. James is messing with Black again come on." James' friends, Charles and Joe walked in laughing about a joke Charles just told.

James and Sirius both turned away from there "stare" and Sirius thought he saw a plea or sorrow look in James' eyes, but quickly forgot it when he heard the familiar sound of James starting to make fun of Sirius with his friends.

"Hey Joe, I was just about to ask Black hear what he thought the difference between us was."

"So? Go on Blacky, what is the difference between you and James?" Joe taunted.

"One of many is that Potter doesn't have to worry about being alone, he always has arse-holes like you too following him around like a little lost puppy, only less cute."

James had to hold back laughter, but quickly came back with, "Well at least people want to be around me Black, everyone left because you sat you sodding arse down and made people think twice about staying here."

James leaned into Sirius and whispered, "I would stay."

And looked at his friends and smiled, then pushed Sirius head back on the couch with a loud thud. The thud which was Sirius head hitting the back of the couch, hard.

_I think I might really hate him._

A/n: If you didn't guess…. _This…_ was Sirius' thought after the head banging...


	3. I hate when you have someone and I

**The Ten Thing I Hate About James Harold Potter**

I hate the way you make fun of me.

I hate that you don't have to worry about being alone.

I hate when you have someone and I don't

More than just hating James, I hate when he flaunts around Lily Evans, and not me. Today, in Potions, James causally walks in, looking very attractive, with his arm draped on over** her** shoulders. Lily Evans, oh how I envy you. Not only does she hold the respect of other students, and all the teachers, she gets to talk and hang out with James Potter… all day, because amazingly, they have every class together.

My Day in a nut shell:

First, I got hexed by Joe Hanson and Charlie Handover, James' friends. Which didn't do a lot of damage, I mean the curse was right, but badly aimed, so I had boils on my hand, until I went to the Hospital Wing and got the curse reversed.

Then, I had Potions with James and Lily, which I find it extremely easy and hard to hate Lily. It is fairly easy to hate her because she is with James, but it is hard to hate her because she is fairly nice to me.

Finally, the best/worst part of my day.

I was walking down to "my tree" when:

"Oi Black!" to which I rolled my eyes at, My name IS Sirius.

"What Hanson?"

"Why haven't you gotten those boils taken care of?"

"I did, they…" That's when I looked at my arms, and they were covered with boils… again. My day couldn't get any worse.

"Joe!"

"James!"

That's when my luck started to kick in, he left Lily somewhere and he was by himself… Oh Merlin must love me today.

"What are you doing?" Whoaa… James is sticking up for me?

"Today is Boil Wednesday."

"Right, but…"

"Hey James." Well apparently Merlins' luck has just run out for me, because Lily Evans has just exited the building and has made her way over to us.

"Hey baby!" James said while he wrapped his arms around her small frame and took a glance to make sure I was looking and he kissed her. As his mouth worked with hers, his eyes were set on mine.

When he pulled back from the kiss, they, including Joe, started to walk away, but has he walked with Lily on his right, with his arm over her shoulders and Joe on his left talking to Lily, he looked back at me and raised his eyebrows and blew me a kiss. And, unless my eyes deceived me, he swayed his butt a little more then usual… I like to think that was for me.

**jpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsbjpLEsb**

A/n: A tad bit short, yes I know. Also this was a very sarcastic chapter, which you might expect some more, but I am telling you now.. Chapter 5, which I have half written, is going to be one depressing chapter… you might want to have a blade ready to cut yourself. NO! No cutting… Anyways hoped you liked this chapter and review please.

ps.. My line still isnt working... No commenting on the homemade line... it is bad...


	4. I hate when I tease you, it only makes m

**The Ten Thing I Hate About James Harold Potter**

I hate the way you make fun of me.

I hate that you don't have to worry about being alone.

I hate when you have someone and I don't

I hate when I tease you, it only makes me want you more.

'That's it.' Sirius thought, 'I have had enough of James and his games, it is time to fight fire with fire.'

Sirius pulled out his notebook and quill and made a list.

**Materials needed to make JP jealous **

Pretty Girl that has no connection with James or anyone.

A copy of Remus' hand writing to send a note to James.

The "pretty girl" to come with me to the place where the note says to meet him and make out with me.

Sirius smiled at his list and closed his notebook, put the pen in his pocket and left to find the pretty girl that owed him a favor.

JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb

"Gabrielle!" Sirius called after the blonde.

"Hey Sirius, what's up?" Gabrielle turned to look at Sirius.

"Well, you remember when you wanted to make Jeff jealous, and I made out with you, and you said you owed me a favor?" Sirius said rather quickly and smiled at her.

"Where are we going to make James jealous?" She smiled an all knowing smile.

"James? Why would you think James?" Sirius said blushing.

"Sirius, you are one of my best friends ever, you think I couldn't tell?"

"Erm, can anyone else?"

"Only if they know you very very very well."

"Oh, good. Right, so we need a copy of Joes' handwriting, that way we can send a note to James telling him to meet him somewhere so we can make-out in front of him when he is alone." Sirius said while reading off his list.

"Back to the lists eh?"

"Yea… Will you do it?"

"Of course I will, but can I hear the story?"

Sirius smiled, "Every detail."

JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb

"You got it Gabby?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah, just but the spell on the quill and it will write like Joe."

"Good, so where would you like to make-out?" Sirius and Gabrielle laughed.

"Wait, why don't we make-out under your tree, where James sees us by ourselves, and then I will sit with you at your table, making sure James is sitting close, but not to close, and we do lovely crap, and then you walk out and blow him a kiss in front of everyone."

"Oh my God, I love the way you think." They smiled and started to work on the note.

James-

Meet me next to the tree on the right side of the castle, we need to talk.

Come alone at 11:00 pm. Before lunch.

Joe

"Prefect, but you think he will come?"

"Sirius, I listened to your story, and I see the glances James gives you, he'll think Joe wants to talk about you, he do anything to keep his feelings for you quite."

JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb

James, who was alone, was walking out side to the tree. He got Joes letter and knew it would be worth his while to come and talk and make sure Joe had no idea.

"Joe?" James called out, he could hear someone be hide the tree.

"Shh.. Sirius, your going to get us caught."

"That's the best part…"

What James heard next troubled him, he heard kissing. Sirius wasn't supposed to like anyone but him, why was he kissing this **_girl._**

"What the hell are you doing?" James yelled at the intertwined couple.

Sirius pulled back from his kiss, "What do you want Potter?"

"20 points from Ravenclaw and 20 points from Gryffindor, for unclean conduct."

"Whatever Potter." Gabrielle said and her and Sirius walked away to go eat lunch, and put Part Two in action.

JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb

Sirius and Gabrielle walked in to the Great Hall, happy and excited and sat down across from Remus, who was sitting 10 people down on the same side as Joe.

James walked into the Great Hall, a little depressed, pissed, and powerful.

"What the hell Joe!"

Joe looked up from his plate as James sat down next to him.

"What?"

"You said meet you outside." James was getting annoyed, and he could see Sirius and the Ravenclaw cuddling and giving each other little kisses.

"No, I've been asleep all day." Joe said looking a little confused.

"What? Oh," James said realizing, "Never mind." He looked down at Sirius and saw he wasn't there, and looked around and saw them walking infront of him, with everyone watching.

"Hey Potter!" James looked up. If everyone wasn't watching before, they were watching now.

"What Black?"

Sirius didn't say anything, just wraped his arms around Gabrielle and started walking. Making sure James and everyone was still looking, he looked back and blew a kiss to James. Who went wide eyed and was either red from blushing, or red from being mad.

James was trying to figure out if he was mad because Sirius embarrassed him in front of everyone or happy because he blew him a kiss. But he found it a tad hard, seeing as people were cat-calling him, making fun of him, or trying to figure out what the connection with Hogwarts most popular guy, and Hogwarts most secretly wanted guy.

JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb JpGsSb

A/n: okay, longer than usual, 4 pages and 963 words. Imakeeper helped me brain storm the idea of Gabrielle, so thank you. And I should push out one more chapter before I go back to school on Tuesday. Hugs and Props, and a sneak peak at chapter 5 if you can guess what my stupid line means.

By the way:

Name: Gabrielle Staff

House: Ravenclaw

Looks: Blonde hair, DARK, almost black eyes

Connection with Harry Potter books: Oliver Woods Mother…:D


	5. Not a list, not a poem, a reality

A/n: I know I know, I have talked a lot about this chapter, so he comes the tears.

I cried writing a part, but I took it out… You might see it in later chapters.. I don't know yet.

**The Ten Thing I Hate About James Harold Potter**

I hate the way you make fun of me.

I hate that you don't have to worry about being alone

I hate when you have someone and I don't

I hate when I tease you, it does nothing.

I hate the way you only you can make me want to die and live

Not a list, not a poem, a reality.

The reality of Sirius Black:

I hate you James Potter. You tease me with the kiss on the ear, you tease me when you are with Lily, and you tease me when you blow me kisses. You. You James, are the only person that makes me want to die and live at the same time.

I want to live because, there is always that damn hope that all those notes and letters and secret smile might all be real, that you may really want to kiss me in front of people. That you could want to hold me in your arms at night, the hope of you wanting to sit next to me anywhere and laugh and joke with me. One day, you James Potter, will hate to love me as much as I hate to love you.

I want to die because I know it is all in my fucking head. I know it is all a joke to you, all your fake notes and the whispers in my ear. The smiles for "me" that I keep thinking you are smiling to someone around me. You'd never want to kiss me, much less in front of your friends. You wouldn't fucking touch me, so you would never hold me at night. You would sit next to me, but all your jokes wouldn't be with me, they'd be about me. I want to die. I wish I had the strength to pull a blade across my wrist, or the strength to pull that fucking rope a little tighter, or even the strength to down the rest of the pills. Because I know that, the one day you will hate to love me, you will be busy.

LINE---- LINE---- LINE---- LINE---- LINE---- LINE---- LINE---- LINE---- LINE----

"Sirius!" James called after him.

"What the fuck do you want James?" Sirius yelled back a James as he turned around

"I wanted to say sorry, I know we were talking, and she walked in, I couldn't have helped it. I'm sorry."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You didn't have to kiss her that you could have helped! James, you're a tool, a no good tool!"

"Yeah, well so are you, you act like you don't like the attention I give you, and then you flirt right on back, you're so damn confusing Sirius Black!"

"I'm confusing? You're confusing! You blow kisses at me, you wink, but what ever you do to me, you do ten times better to Lily fucking Evans! You don't even care, it is all a game to fucking Potter!"

They were both shouting in a lone hallway, and both were red faced.

"Me? What about you and Gabrielle? You couldn't stop eating her face!"

"Fuck you. You don't give a shit about me and you know it!"

"Because," James said very calmly and walking up to Sirius so close their noses were touching, "Sirius Black, I do care, you hate me though."

a/n: Short, I know… but I am in a shitty mood, which helped the chapter out, and I wont be updating until I am in a fluffy mood…. Reviews would be nice…

Authors Drabbles: People say cutting is not healthy, what they don't realize is that to me, watching the blood fall out, is like watching the problems roll away.


	6. Finding Someone quick

**The Ten Things I Hate About James Harold Potter**

1-I hate the way you make fun of me.

2-I hate that you don't have to worry about being alone

3-I hate when you have someone and I don't

4-I hate when I tease you, it does nothing.

5-I hate the way you only you can make me want to die and live

**6-I hate the way you can lose someone, and find someone to replace them in one day.**

"Sirius!" Remus called after him.

"I can't-I can't see him Remus." Sirius said with tears streaming down his face.

"Look, he is hurt. Sirius, please, come and see him." Remus pleaded with Sirius.

"He—No, go get Lily… or something."

"You idiot, she is already there. Please, the last thing he said before he went into a coma was 'Sirius.'"

"Remus, I already h-h-helped him, I put a spell on him to s-slow him down from the fall, he was try-i-ing to t-thank me or som-ething."

"Sirius, I put a spell on the ground to soften it, he didn't say my name did he? He wants you there. Just come back with me."

"I-, Remus, I cant g-go in there with L-Lily there, I j-just can't."

"Then come tonight, I told Lily I would watch him. When you get there I'll leave, and get some dinner, then you can go when I come back. Okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Sirius said, not crying, but still had tears rolling down his cheek.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((I am the mask you wear.)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Lily?" Remus said trying to wake her from the chair by James bed in the hospital wing.

'_She looks so beautiful—you dolt, she is sad for her BOYFRIEND'_

"Oh Remus. It you, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you? Doing better?"

"A little shaken up still, but nothing too bad."

Remus let out a little chuckle. "Lily…"

Lily smiled at him, "Oh come on, he isn't going to die... I think."

Remus looked at Lily who looked like she wanted to cry, but didn't have that emotion to cry for James.

"Okay, okay. I think you need some rest, little Lily." Remus said stepping closer and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Lily breathed, "I guess I should go then." Lily said unbeknownst moving closer to Remus.

"Oh… Lily." Remus managed to get out before he gentle placed him lips on top of Lily's."

"Oh, Remus I—, I have to go." Lily said running out of the wing.

"I am a complete idiot." Remus said to himself.

"Yes, yes you are." Sirius said leaning up against the door-frame.

"Sirius… Y-You, you saw that?" Remus said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, not much, but I still saw it. So this is why you are pushing me to get close with James? You are one dirty little, hormonal, and horny teen-aged boy."

"You have two hours, don't do anything gross. He is knocked out." Remus said looking over at James.

"Oh, right… Umm..." Sirius said looking at Remus.

"Oh, yeah I guess I should leave and give you some erm, privacy." Remus said as he walked out the doors with his head down.

Sirius grabbed the chair Lily was sitting in and pulled it closer to James face. Sirius must have sat there for an hour and a half before he even muttered something just looking at James.

"James, I swear I am going to kill that fucker of a 6th year," Sirius said as he caressed James cheek, "I am so sorry, I should have let you fall, I should have done more to help you."

Sirius was crying again, mental slapping his "emotional" side.

"I-I hate you James Potter, you make so mixed up inside. I n-never wanted to b-be with a-anyone before I just w-wanted to be left alone. B-back in 5th year I w-would have k-killed for you just to leave me alone and go t-tease someone else, n-now I would k-kill for any attention f-from you."

Sirius grabbed James hand and placed it on his cheek and kissed it.

"Please… Wake up baby. Please."

"Sirius… What are you doing here?" Sirius looked up at the door to see Lily standing there.

Sirius dropped James hand and stood up.

"Look Lily, I-I'm sorry. I'll go." He said wiping the tears from his face.

"Sirius, don't go."

"What?" Sirius gave her a strange look.

"Stay, I'll go, I need to talk to..."

"Remus?"

Lily blushed, "Yeah, Um. Well, I know that James has someone, I knew there was someone else."

"Heh, don't you hate that about James?" Sirius said looking at the still un-changed James.

"What? The way he can lose someone, and find someone to replace them in one day?"

"Yeah." Sirius said smiling.

'Maybe Lily isn't as bad as I thought, well, as long as she isn't with James' Sirius thought as he watched her leave.

He turned back to James and walked over to him.

"I think I have fallen," Sirius bent down to James' ear, "That's right Jamie, I love you."

Sirius kissed his forehead and then placed a small kiss on James still lips.

And.

Walked.

Out.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((It's me they hear)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/n: Walked out like a pimp, cause we all know he is one... hahahaha.

YAY! I am updating! I am SO happy to be updating again. :D

So what do you guys like of the Remus/Lily? I made it shy, because I don't know if I want them together yet.

Don't.

Forget.

Hugz not Drugz...: D

Oh and I guess review.


	7. You never Know

A/n: Okay this chapter goes out to Geek Squared 1307, because that was my longest view EVER! Wh00t! go you Geek Squared 1307

ONWARD!

**Ten Things I hate about James Harold Potter**

I hate the way you make fun of me.

I hate that you don't have to worry about being alone

I hate when you have someone and I don't

I hate when I tease you, it does nothing.

I hate the way you only you can make me want to die and live

I hate the way you can lose someone, and find someone to replace them in one day.

I hate that you know how to make everything just right and wrong.

"Remus?" called a quite voice.

Remus, who was reading a book on his bed in an empty door room, jumped slightly.

'Well it cant be James because he is still in the hospital wing, and Sirius is going to sneak in to see him so… Oh.'

"Lily?" Remus said as he pulled down his book from covering his face.

"How did you… Never mind. How are you?" Lily said fully walking in to show that she was still in her uniform, which was strange, seeing as it was 7:00 at night.

Remus, who was also in still in his uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, kind laughed at the question. What he wanted to say is, 'Missing your lips already.' but settled with:

"Could be better, and you?" as he sat fully up and patted a spot next to him on the bed.

Lily smiled and took the spot on the bed great fully.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about… Well about what happened. You see me and James have talked and well…"

"Look, I am sorry about what happened, we can forget it, and hopefully James will see that we are just friends."

"Well, I don't care what James thinks, because James and I are JUST friends now."

"Wait, does that mean?"

Lily smiled and leaned into Remus just as Remus tilted his head into the kiss.

"So um, official?" Lily said after the kiss.

"Oh yeah." Said Remus grabbing Lily for another kiss.

(((((((((((((((((((((That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name.)))))))))))))))))))))

"Wait, you and Lily broke up?" Sirius asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yup." James said taking a spoonful of his soup that Sirius brought him from the kitchens, still in his bed sitting up on pillows that Sirius helped with.

"Whoa… Why?" Sirius asked, more of testing James than anything.

"Wow. I think you are the one that got hit with two bludgers. For you, you idiot! Oh and Remus."

Sirius blushed as James pushed a piece hair that fell out of Sirius ponytail. James tucked it behind Sirius' ear and cupped his face. Sirius just leaned into James' touch.

"James I…" Sirius started.

"Sirius, don't. I want to be together, I don't care what you think, but it would be nice if you had similar feelings. Because if you don't I am pretty sure that would be sexual harassment, or rape."

James and Sirius laughed, but it was soon quieted with a kiss from Sirius to James.

As James leaned more into the kiss, they heard a quite cough. James whipped away and trying to cover his blush.

"Mr. Potter, I think it is time for your medicine, and Mr. Black, I think it is time you go to bed."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((And do I dream again, for now I find.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The next day came and went uneventful, until James can racing out of a Head Boy and Head Girl meeting with Lily following behind, a tad less excited.

Every one watched as James raced up in front of everyone who was eating dinner with a piece of paper in hand.

"EVERYONE QUITE!" James yelled, and everyone was silenced, minus a few 7th years who couldn't be bothered, because, well they are 7th years.

"Okay, I have some big news," James started, "Since Muggle studies have been VERY big this year, we have decided to take one of their traditions and wiz it up."

This got laughs from the staff table and students, and caught the attention of the 7th years.

"For the first time ever, Hogwarts will be hosting a Prom!"

Everyone who has/had/or was taking Muggle Studies cheered, which was everyone.

"Now I have here the list of rules and a sign up sheet for those who would like to help step up and take down. Which I believe you can get extra credit in Potions, Charms, DADA, and I do believe transfiguration."

Everyone was stunned that she would give bonus points.

"It's for the spirit of the prom." She simply responded

"There will be sheet in each house common room and on the Great Halls board. Have a good day!" James finished and jogged to his table and sat with Lily and Remus.

"Lily, you were supposed to come up." James said.

"Well you see I was going to but I was afraid that I would have gotten all wet." Lily said smiling, and receiving a chuckle from Remus.

"Why?" James asked, clearly not getting it.

"Because you were basically wetting yourself up there you were so excited." Lily laughed.

"What? I was not, right Remus?" James asked looking a little worried.

"I'm sorry mate, but you were." Remus said still laughing and getting a punch from James.

"So James," Lily asked, "Are you and Sirius going to go in matching tux?"

"Me and Sirius?" James asked. "Oh, me and Sirius… I , um"

"You are asking him right?" Lily looked worried.

"I—I don't know." James said looking down at his food, he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

James didn't know if he could ask Sirius to the prom, he just admitted to himself that he was gay, now the rest of the school? His other friends?

"James! Well you better decided soon, cause here he comes Sirius." Remus said.

"What? Oh I got to go." James said standing up and knocking over his plate and glanced over a Sirius who was just looking at him weirdly. James ran for it.

Sirius thought about going after him, but that look in James' eyes told Sirius that James wanted to be alone.

Sirius walked over to Lily and Remus looking confused, and a bit worried.

"Um, guys, what's wrong with James?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, lets not talk about that right now." Lily said.

"Okay, what about all those people, it is like we are having a dance or something" Sirius said, trying to make a joke.

"Uh, we are Sirius." Remus said laughing.

"I am not an idiot, I know, I was here for James' speech, I saw how excited he was." Sirius was trailing off at the end.

"Sirius, don't read to much into it, James will be fine." Lily said reassuringly with a pat on his hand.

"Yeah I guess, so are you too going together?" Sirius said trying to change the subject.

"Of course," Remus said, "We are dating." He smiled at Lily, who wasn't smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"You jerk! Just because we are dating doesn't mean you don't have to ask me!" lily said storming off.

Remus gave Sirius a look of confusion.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You know Remus, I just got it." Sirius said looking very proud.

"Got what?" he asked as he put a piece of buttered bread in his mouth.

"Why Hogwarts never had a prom. They get so emotion." Sirius said with a completely serious face as he buttered his own piece of bread and set the knife down.

"We might want to keep this knife away from Lily; you never know HOW emotional they can get. One minute she is happy, next minute she will have this knife at your neck. 'What color is you tie?' or 'what? You can't wear blue! I am wearing pink!' You never know mate, you never know."

Sirius and Remus laughed, but both were really worried about James and Lily.

Would they go to the dance with the person they wanted to?

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Fill in the Blank for a Surprise!))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/n: Sweet Jesus that was fun! Okay Darksnickle-PrincessKezadoodle totally came up with the Prom idea.. so thanks to her James and Sirius get more sad chapters! Ha-ha so send hate mail to her… just playing! But do review…

By the way: 3 and a half pages! Ohh yeah!

And! Fill in the Blank..Come on now, you better ALL know the answer!


	8. Pissing off and Kissing

**Ten Things I hate about James Harold Potter**

I hate the way you make fun of me.

I hate that you don't have to worry about being alone

I hate when you have someone and I don't

I hate when I tease you, it does nothing.

I hate the way you only you can make me want to die and live

I hate the way you can lose someone, and find someone to replace them in one day.

I hate that you know how to make everything just right.

I hate that you can piss me off and still kiss me at the end of the day.

17 year old James Potter was lying on his dorm room bed, while supposed to be a breakfast, thinking about what else?

_The Dance. _

"**What will my friends think? All those girls, or mom… Oh no…Dad.**

James shut his eyes and tried to imagine what his dad would say if he found out that he was going to take Sirius.

"Bad is what it would be." James mumbled to himself and turned to watch Sirius walk in the dorm room.

"Hey, can I borrow a shirt? One of the owls spilled juice on mine." Sirius asked stripping off his shirt to show that his undershirt had also been stained.

James got up and threw a school shirt and an undershirt at Sirius, who caught it.

"Don't get those dirty." James said while putting on his shoes.

"Ha-Ha. So, I know it is a touchy subject, but what about the dance?" Sirius said slipping his undershirt on.

"It is stupid, we shouldn't go." James said.

"James, stop, I know you want to go, just tell me what color you are wearing."

"No, Sirius. I don't have a color, because I am not going." James said getting louder.

"James, I saw you announce the dance, you were so excited. You want to go, I know you do."

"You just don't understand. Do you know how hard it will be? 'Most wanted by the girl, is now most wanted by the guys' because hey, his GAY!" James said ripping a tie off of his desk.

"You ashamed of me. I get it." Sirius said walking towards the door.

"No!" James said moving in front of the door making Sirius step back into the middle of the room. "I'm not ashamed of you. Don't be stupid."

"Then what James, WHAT?!" Sirius said yelling at him.

"Nothing okay, just leave it, we can go to Hogsmede or something instead." James said yelling back at him.

"You know what? Just take some bird." Sirius said standing.

James, not realizing what he was saying, said "I don't want to take some bird, I want to take yo…" James looked up at him.

"Me. You want to take me, I knew you wanted to go."

"No, I don't want to go, lets just stay here or something."

"James…you know I would go anywhere with you, but you want to go."

James and Sirius looked up to see Remus walk in.

"Uh, James, Lily is really excited about something and she wants you to come down." Remus said grabbing a tie.

Sirius looked at Remus, "You guys not are fighting anymore?"

"Nah," He said tying his tie, "I was stupid, I asked her to go with me and she got all giggly and said yes… Its pretty cool." Remus smiled.

"Wait, what did Lily want?" James asked.

"Something about important people coming to the dance, candidates? She needs you is all I know." He shrugged.

_Oh, Minster of Magic candidates…Orion Black vs. Harold Potter. Not good. That means…_

"My dad." James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Huh?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, come on Sirius." James said running down the stairs.

::COMMON ROOM::

"Oh, thank Merlin you're here, oh good- you too Sirius. Guess which candidates are able to make it out of the four?"

"Come on Lily, just tell us." Sirius said.

"Fine, fine. Orion and Walburga Black and also Harold and Sarah Potter! Arent you guys excited, you get to see your parents."

"Why would I be thrilled that my mother is going to come and complain about how good I could have been if I was in another house?" Sirius asked negatively.

"Oh never mind you. What about you James, you have a great relationship with your parents, especially with your dad."

"That's before, well before, you know." James said looking over at Sirius.

"Wait, this is why you don't want to go?! You afraid of what your dad will think? James, look at me, it doesn't matter what he thinks, only what you think."

"Oh yeah Sirius, I can see it now on the front page. 'Minister of Magic's, Potter Heir, is in fact a fairy with, yes people you guessed it, Orion Black, Head of Dark Magic's son, Sirius Black."

"Uh, I think I will head out…" Lily said jogging out.

"Come on, let's take this upstairs."

:: BACK IN DORM ROOM::

"Okay, so not the best time to be coming out, but we don't have a choice; we have to go both our parents will be there."

"You know I don't want to go with anyone else." James said smiling.

"We could go _stag_ and just hang out all night with each other."

"A Black and a Potter suddenly hang out, no one would buy it, least of all our parents."

"I won't go." Sirius said.

"What?! You have to go, your dad and mom."

"It will either piss them off or make them happy that they don't have to tell anyone that I'm not in Slythrin and what a disappointment I am. Okay, I'll go stag."

"What about me? I cant go alone, I told my parents I still have someone."

"Take Gabriella, she'd love it and her boyfriend, Jeff, is in Scotland studying, so no angry guy to ruin your cover." Sirius filled in.

"Does she even like me?" James asked.

"Well, she loves me, brotherly, so she'll love you. You should start now though, if you want to pull it off, get people believing that you too are an item. You can do that in 2 weeks right?"

"Yeah, but you promise you don't care?"

"James, I trust you and her. It doesn't bother me if you guys kiss either." Sirius smiled.

"It doesn't?"

"No." Sirius laughed.

"Why not? Does it turn you on or something?" James asked rising his eyebrows.

"Well, kind of. But because I can kiss you when ever I want, she only gets you for only one night." He said grabbing James' tie.

"Whenever eh?" James said smiling while looking at Sirius' lips.

"Yeah," He whispered into James' lips, "Like now." He said finishing by pulling James' tie more and making there lips touch.

"Mmhmm…" James mumbled as he and Sirius pulled away.

"Or now again." Sirius said letting go of the tie, and leaned in again.

James leaned in but pulled away at the last second, "If you can catch me, if not you will have to wait till before Potions, which is what? 5 hour?" James said cocking his head to the side and running out.

"5TH HOUR?!?" Sirius called, racing after him and knowing he had another thing to put on his list.

a/n:D… Happy Thanksgiving.. I know it has been a LONG time, since 10-04-06.. But I had a really short practice today, basketball. And I remember my notebook that I have been writing in, instead of taking notes in class. So I have half of chapter 9 written so, that should be up, say next month? Hahahaha..

Review please.


	9. The Gay Man's woman?

A/n: Oh. My. It has been almost a month. Hehe… Finals start on Tuesday, and then Christmas vacation… so I figured that I would give ya'll an early Christmas gift…or whatever other holidays some of you celebrate. So here it is, in all its glory, chapter 9…Oh My God it is almost over!! Will there be a sequel… 'More Things I hate about James Potter' ha-ha.

**Ten Things I hate about James Harold Potter**

I hate the way you make fun of me.

I hate that you don't have to worry about being alone

I hate when you have someone and I don't

I hate when I tease you, it does nothing.

I hate the way you only you can make me want to die and live

I hate the way you can lose someone, and find someone to replace them in one day.

I hate that you know how to make everything just right.

I hate that you can piss me off and still kiss me at the end of the day.

I hate that you are amazing in every way.

"You want me to pretend to date James?" Gabrielle asked looking at the two pleading boys in front of her.

"Yes. Please." Sirius answered.

"It would help a lot if you could." James put in.

"Je ne devrais pas faire ceci, vos familles doivent savoir." Gabrielle said to Sirius, in French.

"Dans le temps, dans le temps." Sirius said to her.

"I can speak four different languages, and I am learning French, but I don't know it so if one of you could kindly translate?"

Gabrielle looked a James and raised an eyebrow and asked Sirius, "Juste jusqu'à la danse?"

"Oui." Sirius said.

"Ahhh! You said 'yes', what about?" James said, excited that he understood something.

"That I am just 'going out' with you until/at the dance." Gabrielle said.

"Right, Sirius you have that essay, and Gabrielle, we have to know each other like the backs of our hands," James looked at the back of his hand, "Oh, that's new." He said with Sirius, and they all laughed.

"Okay, okay, first you could call me Ellie and I could call you…Jamie?"

"NO!" James and Sirius yelled together.

"Whoa…okay I was just trying to help." Ellie said taking a step back.

"No, it is just that, I call him Jamie, and he calls me Siri, It just goes together." Sirius explained.

"You guys are so damned cute! Come on…Jimmy?"

"Oh come on, a little more personable than 'Jimmy', my…dad calls me that, or at least he did." James said sadly.

"Don't worry,' Gabrielle said putting her arms around James' and Sirius' shoulders, "We'll fool them, this, you guys will know when it is time to tell them."

"Thanks. You're helping a lot you know. It means a lot to us." James said.

"Hey, what can I say, I am the gay mans best friend, fake make-out buddy, and now fake long-term girlfriend."

"Your boyfriend is a lucky man." Sirius said smiling.

"That he is. Could you maybe tell him that next time you see him?"

They all laughed at Gabrielle's serious face.

"Okay, my essay and the toilet call me, see you guys later."

"See ya! You have one gross boyfriend." Ellie said looking at James.

"Yep, but that's why I lov…" James stopped himself.

"You love him? Then why can't you just tell him? One boy and one girl is complicated enough, but two boys? Merlin forbid, you boys have ANY emotions!"

"Hey, this defiantly is NOT the time to tell him I love him, our parents don't even know we are together, much less gay." James said with a raised eyebrow. "I can see that too, 'Dad, I am gay, dating your opponents' son, Sirius, and I love him. Going into cardiac arrest yet?'"

"Fair enough, let's just get you two though this night and then we will practice on that conversation. How about JP?"

"Oh come on…" James said as he and Gabrielle walked and talked some more.

A/n: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO. The first authors note was written a week ago, but I decided to leave it up there, because I thought it was nice. This can be considered a LATE Christmas gift.

Oh, I don't know how soon the next chapter is going to be up; I mean I just got Progeny by Becky L. Meadows which is about The Phantom of the Opera… my love.

Review please…

**O.G.**

P.s. 3 pages! Oh yeahh!


End file.
